


Metamorphosis

by momentofclarity



Series: Them Butterflies [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Family Vacation, Fluff, M/M, POV Louis, Rimming, SO SO IN LOVE, Sappiness, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: And for Louis, Harry is light and wonder. Someone who doesn’t sigh exasperatedly at his antics, who likes the way Louis’ mischievousness sometimes gets the better of him. Someone who holds him through anxious nights and kisses him softly through gloomy mornings.Then there’s the fact that Harry is absolutely ridiculous and Louis hasn’t even come close to getting over that.This is the extraordinarily ordinary AU about two boys extraordinarily in love.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Heed! Emotions ahead! 
> 
> This is the third and final part of the Them Butterflies series. TB was my first fic ever and since it was posted it’s received so much love it’s left me baffled. Every single person who’s read/reblogged/left kudos/bookmarked/talked about it/commented/shown love for it in any way- you’re the reason I dared to keep writing. TB means the world to me, these boys mean the world to me, and I’m so fucking grateful you’ve chosen to share that love with me. It might not seem like much, but to me it’s everything. Thank you. 
> 
> And I know I’m running out of ways to say how much I love and admire the best beta in the world. [Nic.](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) Just. You’re the best always and I don’t know what I’d do without you. THANK YOU.
> 
> Thanks to my friends who’ve encouraged me and listened to my whining these past couple of years. You mean the world to me and I hope you all know who you are. (or come yell at me and I’ll shape up, I swear)
> 
> Can we all just cry together a bit now? Like. Happy tears. But. A circle cry. Thank. Love you.

_I'm sorry if I say I need you_  
_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_  
  
  
_\- One Direction_  


_\--------------_

Louis’ stomach flutters when Harry’s fingers grace his elbow, and he shrieks with laughter as he pushes himself to run faster. Too-big wellingtons flop on his feet and slow him down  through the unkempt grass. Sweat makes his t-shirt stick to his back and the strong summer sun forces him to squint as they escape the company of their friends for a moment or two—sneaking away to soak in each other. In the same way that they haven’t been able to stop circling around each other since that crisp autumn night when they first met.

“ _Looou_ ,” Harry wheezes between bouts of giggles and as he struggles to get the word out Louis melts a little. The will to tease and make a run for it still there but dissipating—the will to feel Harry on him again winning out. _I’m too fucking soft for you._

When he reaches the tree line of the small grove, surrounded by trees and low bushes, Louis slows down. It doesn’t take more than a second for Harry to crash into his back and wrap his arms around him.

“Aaah, got ya!” Harry triumphs as if Louis didn’t just _let him_ , and Louis’ body vibrates with a high pitched laugh.

“Yeah, you totally did, baby,” he says and leans back against Harry’s chest, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry is warm and soft around him, the tan skin of his arms sticky with sweat and sunscreen.

Pushing his nose behind Louis’ ear, Harry’s chest stills from a rumble and he takes a deep breath. “Gotcha,” he mumbles nonsensically, lips brushing against Louis’ neck and the mood shifts from elated to electric just like that.

Goosebumps break out over Louis’ overheated skin and he shivers slightly when Harry’s large hand finds its way underneath the hem of his t-shirt.

Louis sighs and presses closer, tilting his head to the side so Harry can kiss his neck and he sneaks a hand back to grasp at Harry’s thigh, those stupid yellow shorts leaving _so much_ skin for him to touch.

“Wanna eat you out,” Harry whispers against the shell of his ear, lips gracing his earlobe and electricity trickles down Louis’ spine.

“Take  me back to the house and you can do whatever you want,” Louis says and pushes his arse back against Harry’s crotch, insistent want stirring through his groin.

“Wanna do it here.”

Harry’s hand finds its way up Louis’ chest and grazes a nipple as he says the words and it takes a moment for Louis to catch on, breath stuttering.

“You wanna eat me out in a bush, a couple hundred meters from our friends?” Louis raises an eyebrow and eyes Harry sceptically over his shoulder.

Harry bites at his bottom lip and grins, dimples deep as he nods. “Uh huh.”

Louis feels like he’s on fire, the summer heat and the heat between his thighs indistinguishable, one and the same, as he looks at the most absurdly infuriatingly pretty thing he’s ever seen. _You’re gonna be the end of me._

“ _Love you_ in shorts, _”_ Harry says and the hand not occupied with groping at Louis’ chest reaches down to squeeze at his arse for emphasis.

Maybe it’s the heat, maybe it’s just the bulge fattening up in Harry’s shorts, but Louis staggers forwards, pulling Harry with him as he finds a tree to lean against. “Go for it then, big boy.”

His face flushes as he pushes his arse back against Harry in invitation. _The things I do for you... as if I don’t want it too._

“Gladly,” Harry chuckles and his hands wander down Louis’ sides, that spot at his waist that Harry loves so much getting a final squeeze before he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ blue bathing shorts and pulls them down.

Louis stumbles a little with the action and leans his forehead against his arm to support himself. The sweet summer breeze grazes against his suddenly very bare arse, making his cock twitch as it hangs free in front of him.   _What the fuck are we doing, oh my fucking god._

Harry gives him a final peck on his shoulder before he kneels down on the ground and Louis doesn’t want to think about how uncomfortable that must be for his knobbly knees.

“God, I _love_ your arse,” Harry groans and pushes his face against it, lips brushing against the sweat damp skin and inhaling through his nose.

Louis flushes _again_ because Harry’s love for any part of his body is always a pleasant thing, but right now _they’re out in the open fucking air and anyone could walk by on their way to the beach so holy fucking shit_ get on with it.

“Harry, hurry up for god's sake,” he groans and reaches blindly behind him. He finds one of Harry’s hands and he brings it up to his arse to encourage him to get going.

Chuckling again, Harry kisses his arse cheek softly before both his hands end up on Louis’ arse, pulling him apart and Louis has never felt more exposed in his life. He’s not much of an exhibitionist, so the fact that he’s doing this at all makes him a little light headed. He also knows that it’s those pestering frickin butterflies in his belly that makes him to a lot of things he really, really shouldn't. Getting his arse ate in the middle of the day, right next to a public beach, is only one of those things.

Then Harry’s mouth is on him, pillowy lips and eager tongue quickly making Louis’ lose his train of thought. _Oh my god, oh god yes._  

He’s sloppy with it, hands hungrily squeezing at Louis’ arse as his spit-slick mouth licks and sucks all over him. To think Harry had never eaten arse this time last year, didn’t even know he _wanted_ to, is quite mind boggling considering how much he loves it. He groans and mumbles as he does it, driving Louis just a little bit mad with how hot it gets him. Like Harry is this strange, wonderful, magical entity that somehow makes incoherent talking during a rim job the best fucking idea ever.

“God babe, feel so good,” Louis gasps out, trying to keep his voice down because even though his shirt is soaking in sweat and he’s a little dizzy, he’s still very aware of the fact that this is not a good idea and people could hear them.

Harry’s right hand holds on to him tighter, opening him up just a little more as his left hand reaches around Louis’ thigh to grasp his cock. And even though Louis knows Harry would gladly stay down there for a good while, he’s relieved Harry seems to want to speed things up.

The tight grip Harry manages around Louis’ cock is just on the right side of too much. Somehow feeling the air against his naked skin, the buzzing of a fly in his ear and the rather uncomfortable way his skin itches with heat, makes Harry’s hands on him that much more intense. He barely has time to catch up with himself before Harry’s tongue pushes inside him, thumb brushing deftly back and forth against the underside of Louis’ cock and he’s coming. His legs trembling, the muscles preparing for his release and then he’s shooting out in front of him and all over a small shrub.

“Oh my god, my fucking god,” Louis groans, then chuckles, then groans again. _God you make me stupid._

Harry leans away, caressing Louis’ bare arse with both hands before he helps him pull up his shorts. “I love you,” he says and then Louis is laughing again.

“Oh my god, I know you love my arse but please don’t serenade it.” Louis rights himself, wincing slightly as his strained muscles stretch. When he looks down at Harry, he’s met by the most obscene pout of all time as Harry wipes over it with the back of his hand, his lips and chin rubbed red and glistening with spit. Unsurprisingly, that doesn’t make Louis laugh any less.

“I _meant_ I love _you_ ,” Harry says as he stands up, holding onto Louis’ biceps for support.

His knees are covered with dirt and his hair is mussed up with sweat. He’s still the prettiest thing Louis has ever seen, and he can’t help the way his arms wrap around Harry’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you too, baby, but can we _please_ get the fuck out of here before someone calls the police?”

Harry being Harry, grins widely at that, dimples deep and eyes glimmering. “They should be so lucky as to get a glimpse of that arse.”

Louis slaps him playfully in the chest and rolls his eyes. “Can’t believe you’re still bum stupid after all this time.”

\---

They make their way back to the beach and Jesy gives them a rather unimpressed look over the top of her sunglasses from where she and Jade are perched in their lawn chairs.

“ _Really?”_ she says and eyes them from top to bottom, making Louis flush slightly because he knows they look messy as hell. Knees dirty and sweaty hair disheveled on top of their heads.

“Like you two didn’t ‘go swimming’ last night!” Harry says cheekily, even with the rosy blush on his cheeks matching Louis’. _God I wanna kiss you, won’t ever get tired of looking at you._

Jade snorts. “Well, at least we were discrete about it.”

“If you call losing your bathing suit in the lake discrete,” Louis shoots back with a raised brow, earning himself two fingers and a badly concealed grin.

Louis kicks off his wellingtons and they settle down on their abandoned blanket (white and red checkered because Harry claimed it was classy) that’s spread out in the middle of their group. Zayn appears to be napping, earphones plugged in and seemingly uninterested in the slight bustle. Olly is playing some game on his tablet while Nick and Liam are huddled around a beer bottle.

“How nice of you to finally join us!” Nick says as he notices them, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. _We really need to become sneakier around this bunch._ “Come open the beer for us, not even Bear Cub here can figure it out.”

Liam gets an elbow in the side as a deep flush spreads over his cheeks at the nickname. The poor lad has had a rough couple of days since Nick figured out that any kind of gay innuendo will have him pink and flustered in no time. Louis would tell Nick off if he didn’t suspect Liam might actually enjoy it on some level.

Being the natural born hero that he is, Louis grabs the beer bottle and snaps the cap off with a lighter he finds by Zayn’s towel. “Why don’t you use, I dunno, a bottle opener?”

“Nick said we didn’t need one because he could open them with his teeth,” Liam says and shakes his head.

Harry snorts, loud and obnoxious in the best possible way. “Did you forget about your new teeth?”

“Yeah, yeah, make fun of the old man with the bad teeth, how delightful.” Nick sighs, but hands another beer bottle over to Louis for opening with a wink. _How are these weirdos my friends, seriously._

Harry makes wide puppy eyes and rushes out “But you have new teeth now! Great, beautiful teeth, and you’re not old.”

Louis places a kiss against his shoulder. _Great cover up baby, super smooth._

“I’m starting to think there’s a darkness in you, young man,” Nick says, pointing his beer bottle at Harry with a grin. “Act all innocent, but you _know_ what you’re doing.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says with a dimpled smile and fluttering eyelashes.

After that Nick and Harry throw themselves head first into a battle of banter. Over the year Harry has picked up on Nick’s humour and adapted to it surprisingly well. It warms Louis inside out as he lies down and settles in to support Harry with a “That is true” whenever needed.

It hasn’t even been a year since they met, but it’s difficult for Louis to picture his group of friends without Harry. It’s like he wasn’t just missing from Louis, but from their whole group dynamic. He fits in perfectly with Jade and Jesy as he loves their wine and board game nights as much as they do. With Olly, they both have the same type of electric energy, that if repressed too long ends with clothes flying off and lots of excited yelling. Nick has brought Harry out of his shell a bit, always encouraging him to try new things and be brave, while Harry makes Nick feel comfortable and like he doesn’t have to try so hard to be well liked. Zayn is still definitely Louis’ Best Friend, and Louis suspect Zayn will always be protective of the title, but he knows Zayn feels safe enough around Harry to confide in him over a cup of tea.

In their group, Harry has brought a kindness that smooths out the edges wherever the jokes used to get a little harsh. And for Louis, Harry is light and wonder. Someone who doesn’t sigh exasperatedly at his antics, who _likes_ the way Louis’ mischievousness sometimes gets the better of him. Someone who holds him through anxious nights and kisses him softly through gloomy mornings.

Then there’s the fact that Harry is absolutely ridiculous and Louis hasn’t even come close to getting over that. He’s reminded by this as Harry rolls over on his back and kicks his legs up in the air, clutching his stomach with laughter.

Harry should look silly with his flailing limbs and honking laugh, but with the way his legs shimmer with sun oil—long, tanned muscles flexing—Louis’ mouth waters just a little bit. _I’m gonna frickin’ get you for wearing those stupid shorts, you’ll see._  

“Hey Liam, would you get me a beer?” Zayn says then, sitting up and rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

Liam, who is in the middle of a conversation with Nick, falters and colours absolutely brilliantly all the way down his neck. “Ye-yeah, course,” he stutters and reaches for another bottle in the cooler.

Taking the bottle with a quiet “Thanks” Zayn doesn’t appear to notice Liam’s predicament and Louis doesn’t know whether to laugh or coo at the exchange. Zayn _is_ all kinds of awesome enough to fluster most, but Liam’s awkwardness around basically any and all non-straight men over the past few months has been _painful_ to watch.

Shaking his head slightly with fondness, Louis stretches out on the blanket and extends his arm as Harry cuddles up to him.

“Poor Lima,” Harry murmurs against his ear, giggling and brushing his lips against Louis’ cheek.

“Let him be,” Louis chuckles back and curls his fingers around Harry’s warm neck.

-

Before dinner Jade and Zayn kick everyone out of the kitchen because “they’ve got this” and Louis heads out on the porch to go look for Harry. Just as he’s about to shout out after him Liam appears by his side, hovering for a moment before asking Louis if he’s up for a walk. He agrees even though the idea of being alone with Liam makes him a little nervous. Louis absolutely adores the bloke, but they’ve never spent a lot of time one on one.

This of course means that Louis starts blabbering the moment they step down the porch steps. He asks Liam about work, about his plans for the rest of the summer and if he’s been to any shows lately. Liam answers dutifully, because that’s just the kind of polite person he is, but Louis can tell his mind is elsewhere.

They walk along a dirt road while the sun slowly starts to set and eventually Liam’s dimmed enthusiasm for conversation makes Louis admit defeat. He allows the quiet to fill up the space between them as Liam picks up a wooden stick with the small comment “What a great stick.”

Louis doesn’t have time to question his statement or like… the use of a stick in the first place, before Liam starts dragging it through the high grass lining the road. _Guess that’s a purpose as good as any._

The sounds of summer seem almost deafening in the moment, crickets playing and the wide fields whispering to them in the wind. It’s all kind of ridiculously pretty and picturesque, especially with the smell of warm dirt and summer flowers flooding his senses.

Louis has learned over the past year that it’s not always easy to tell what Liam is thinking and feeling—like his shell is buried just beneath that warm and cuddly surface. The pinched look on his face makes Louis’ heart ache with sympathy and he lets another few moments pass to see if Liam will take the plunge. When Liam finally takes a deep breath, goosebumps break out along Louis’ arms in suspension.

“When did you know you were gay?” Liam asks, and Louis’ tries not to snap his neck as he looks over at him. _Guess we’re not beating around the bush here._

“I sort of always did,” he says, wanting to sound casual but wincing at himself at the way Liam’s eyebrows pinch even further. “But it’s different for everybody, I mean, you already know that because of Harry obviously…” _Real smooth lad._

“Yeah, I just… how did you _really_ know though? Was it like… did you have to like… _be_ with a bloke to know for sure or…” He shrugs like he’s just making small talk and Louis wonders if Liam thinks he’s being subtle. If he thinks Louis can’t see through the desperate look in his big brown puppy eyes. _You’re such a_   _fucking_ _sweetheart._

 _Okay here we go._ “No, I knew,” Louis says, contemplating for a second if he should tread carefully or just go for it. “It’s like...you know we’re all raised to believe everyone is straight till _proven_ otherwise, yeah? So that makes us feel like we _have_ to prove it, but that’s such bullshit. If we feel like we might be into boys, or girls, or whoever, that’s all up to us. No one else can know and it’s also like… _okay_ , not to know now, or ever.” _Oh my god, stop the preaching, you’re gonna scare him away._

“But like… how do you _know_ if you haven’t even… like haven’t…” Liam’s frowning now, the hand not holding his great stick making vague gestures as he fumbles with his words.

“Maybe y- a person doesn’t, and that’s fine, but for me it was just… I thought boys were real cute, I liked the idea of being around them and being close to them, that was enough for me. Then of course, the first snog kind of cemented it all but it was more confirmation than anything.”

Liam bites at his bottom lip for a moment and then he throws the stick out over the field. _How could you possibly_ _let go of such a great stick._

“I just think it’s weird like with Harry who goes his whole life not knowing and then all of a sudden he’s like, _super gay_ ,” Liam says and Louis’ hackles rise immediately. _Don’t drag Harry into your own shit darling._

“It’s not weird though, it’s just different for everybody, and he’s twenty-four—not eighty-four,” Louis says and he can hear the edge in his own voice.

“No yeah, I know, I didn’t mean… “ Liam scrambles before letting out a deep sigh and falling silent.

Louis reaches out and gives Liam’s ridiculously thick bicep a comforting squeeze. “I know, just try not to like, judge _anyone_ based on their personal journey, you know? It’s all okay.” _Does he get that that includes himself as well?_

With a small twitch of the lips, Liam looks back at him and nods, so Louis counts it as a win.

“Race ya back to the house?” he asks then and the utter relief on Liam’s face makes him hold back just a little as they turn around and make a run for it.

\---

With his breath caught in his throat Louis rumbles into the house with Liam in tow, his eyes immediately searching for a set of curls.

“Hazza?” he shouts loud enough for the whole house to hear and Jesy grunts from where she’s curled up in the corner reading.

“Oh you’re back, was wondering why it was so nice and quiet.”

Louis heads over to her and plants a kiss to the top of her head. “You know you’ve missed me. Where’s Haz?”

She grunts at his statement but then nods towards the window with an exasperated smile on her lips. “Think he went outside, probably looking for you.”

Louis grins at that and heads out to find him. He has to round the house and take the small path down towards the lake to do so. Harry is perched on stump, hugging his knees to his chest. _Holy shit._ Even just the sight of  soft curls falling down from his bun and curling against his neck makes Louis’ belly warm with affection.

He sneaks up on him and throws his arms around Harry’s neck, burrowing his nose at his nape. Harry startles a little, obviously caught up in his own world, ( _What’s going on in that lovely head of yours?_ ) but quickly reaches up to hold onto Louis’ arms with a smile.

“Hi baby, what’re ya doing down here?” Louis whispers against sun warm skin.

“Hey, just waiting for dinner. How was the walk?”

Taking pity on his own legs and back, Louis gives Harry a peck on the cheek before straightening up and walking around to face him. “Good, just a little… one-on-one, heart-to-heart, man-to-man situation, very liberating.”

“Why do you make it sound so dirty?” Harry says, squinting at him as he stands up.

“That’s only your perverted mind Harold. Liam’s fine, he’ll figure things out.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and they start heading up to the house.

“With your guidance and man-to-man situations I’m sure he will.”

\---

Dinner is a rather boisterous affair. Zayn’s gotten hold of a bottle of schnapps, which means he’s overly talkative thirty minutes in and Nick is wheezing with laughter as Zayn goes on a tangent about performative art and uncovering sexuality or something of the sort. Louis isn’t really paying attention, because he keeps getting distracted by Harry’s aloofness.  Harry who usually doesn’t make a difference between people sober or drunk, always paying attention and being a good friend, has been staring at the salt shaker for the past seven minutes. Louis tries not to be overbearing and bother him, but yeah, it’s distracting.

If he thinks about it, Harry’s been overly quiet the whole trip. Not in a bad mood or anything, just not as loud and energized as he usually is. On the other hand he did enthusiastically pull Louis away for a rim job in the woods just a earlier that day. Maybe he’s just tired. Harry is always so engaged in his work, so it would make sense if a dash of tiredness catches up with him during his time off. Maybe Louis should stop being a codependent leech and leave him alone.

And as if to prove himself wrong, or right depending on where he ends up with his reasoning, Harry suddenly shakes himself out of his thoughts, chugs a beer, and then it’s all downhill from there. Or up hill… whatever.

“ _Lou,_ d’you remember the night we met and you were the prettiest thing I’d ever seen?” Harry asks as he cuddles in close, wrapping Louis’ arm around his shoulders so there’s little to no room between them on the outdoor sofa.

Louis snorts while flushing with satisfaction. “I remember babe, _you_ were the prettiest thing _I’d_ ever seen after all.”

“I love you, baby” Harry mumbles into Louis’ shoulder and squeezes at his waist.

“Love you too.” _Wonder if it’s possible to burst with love. If it’s possible to just disintegrate into thin air._

At that moment Nick takes a deep breath, surely to interrupt the sickeningly sappy couple, but Liam beats him to it.

“I think I’m bi.”

The whole table falls silent as all heads turn to Liam. His cheeks are an alarming red and he’s staring stubbornly down at the table, his jaw is clenched tight.

Another moment passes and then they all burst out into cheers with impressive coordination.

“We got him!” Nick yells while Olly gives out a soft “Yeeey!” as he reaches over the armrest of his chair to give Liam a kiss on the cheek.

Liam, if possible, flushes even harder at the attention, but a crinkly-eyed smile has taken over his whole face. “Erhm, I mean… I don’t like, _know_ , but I was talking to Louis and… yeah,” he says with a shoulder shrug and Louis’ heart grows about five sizes.

“Oh my god.” Harry cradles his own cheeks in his hands, eyes glossy and lips close to wobbling. “I’m so proud of you!” Then he’s out of his chair and hugs Liam forcefully. Then he looks up at Louis with wide eyes.“I’m not the baby gay of the group anymore!”

Louis chuckles at his friends and wonders if Liam expected a gentle and discrete reaction. _Like we’d ever be able to accomplish that._ All in all, Liam looks like he’s floating on clouds for the rest of the night, laughing and sharing the schnapps with Zayn.

\---

The air is stifling in the small loft when Louis wakes up and the long limbed boy with sweat sticky skin plastered all over him doesn’t help either. They’d stumbled up the narrow stairs in the early morning, clinging to each other and landing on the bed in a mess of limbs and laughter.  The past few days have been amazing and Louis revels in the fact that they still have four more days to spend with their friends lazing around and swimming in the lake. Louis is so happy all of his best friends (with the exception of Niall and Stan who are stiall working) could come and he plants a kiss to Harry’s damp hairline just to revel that small thrill. The thrill of them having a family of their own, their people, that have blended together so beautifully.

“Why you awake?” Harry grumbles, pushing his nose into Louis’ armpit and sighing deeply with sleep.

“Maybe ‘cause it’s a hundred degrees in here and I’m smothered by a giant,” Louis says and pinches whatever skin of Harry’s is closest. The fact that his hand is already resting conveniently on Harry’s bum is a surprise to no one.

“You love me,” Harry protest and his voice is ridiculously deep this early in the morning. _Why do I adore every little thing about you?_

“That I do,” he answers dutifully because he can’t really lie about that even for fun. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Sleep. Then soak in the lake, it’s so hot in here.”

Harry’s hair is a curly tangled mess all over Louis’ shoulder and his face is adorably swollen from the heat and what is probably a decent hungover. Louis’ belly warms at the sight.

Soaking in the lake does sounds like a perfect plan, especially because it doesn’t require a lot of clothing. With a peck to Harry’s lips, Louis rolls off the mattress and crawls on all fours over to their shared suitcase. _I’m gonna get you for wearing those yellow shorts._

He finds what he’s looking for and stands up to pull the turquoise speedos on. It’s not something he’d normally wear but they’re the result of Nick’s beach-themed pride party a couple years back and he doesn’t own several pairs of swimming trunks so he brought them. He didn’t know he’d end up wearing them to out-do his boyfriend in a Scandalous Bathing Suit Contest, but here he is.

“What _the fuck_ are those?” Harry says from the bed, arms stretched out and making grabby hands in Louis’ direction.

Louis chuckles, happy with the reaction, and does a little spin just to show off. “You’re not the only one with resources, baby.”

Harry manages to reach his calf and he lets himself get pulled down on the mattress again, leaning over Harry with a grin on his face.

“You’re gonna kill the whole beach in those.” Harry’s big hands land firmly on his arse and squeezes enthusiastically. For a moment Louis considers staying and making an event out of the speedo wearing, but then he remembers he can barely breathe in this heat and he gets off the bed with a final kiss.

“Gonna get a start on breakfast, come down when you’re ready.”

Louis winks over his shoulder and Harry groans loudly into the pillow, making Louis laugh.

Just that small interaction, the comfort and trust in knowing Harry loves him and wants him. Knowing that he can make fun of himself and tease Harry, and Harry will go along with it. That he won’t criticize him for being childish or act indifferent. That he always indulges and plays along, makes Louis’ nearly nauseous with butterflies.   _Will I ever not be completely obsessed with everything you do._

\---

Confident he’s won the Scandalous Bathing Suit Contest, Louis heads into the kitchen to start on breakfast with a wide grin on his lips. Zayn and Olly are huddled together on the kitchen sofa, tea in their hands and a crossword on the table. _Fucking nerds._ Louis’ heart swells at the sight.

“Morning lads!” he yells, because apparently he’s in a chipper mood this morning. “Want me to make some eggs?”

Olly leans his head on Zayn shoulder as if the question needs to be taken into careful consideration, eyes squinting at the morning sun shining in through the window.

“Thanks, babes,” Zayn answers instead. “Why are you wearing those?”

“You don’t like them?” Louis asks, already bubbling with laughter. He knows he looks good in the small trunks, but he also knows Zayn doesn’t give a flying fuck about that.

Zayn also doesn’t get a chance to answer before Jade and Nick come in through the kitchen door.

Nick whistles loudly, and eyes Louis with great exaggeration. “Oh my my, are we finally starring in our very own porno?”

Rolling her eyes Jade heads over to the counter where Louis has started on the eggs, a bowl of fresh raspberries in her hands like some sort of Disney princess. “And what would that be called _Six Gays and Two Dykes_?”

“The breakfast edition!” Nick agrees excitedly, ignoring her deadpan tone. “Sounds like a blast to me.”

“And who am I in this scenario? The scantily clad cook?” Louis ponders, whisking the eggs.

“Can there be two of us then?” Harry’s low voice comes from the doorway and that’s when all hell breaks loose.

Louis turns around, bowl of eggs in his arms to face his boyfriend with a witty comeback, when he’s offered the sight of, well, _all of him_. Just like that. While they’re having a cosy morning cookout.

“Oh my fucking god,” Jade groans and covers her eyes. “I did _not_ sign up for dicks this early in the morning.”

Nick looks like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or say something witty so he just stares at Harry with wide eyes and wobbling cheeks. Harry grins cheekily and saunters over to Louis, acting as if his naked form is the most natural thing in the world. “Heard you’re making breakfast.”

Louis sputters and puts the bowl back on the counter, for some reason his ears are burning and he’s sweating all over. “Oh my _god._ ” He pulls Harry towards him and then promptly shoves him behind his back, trying to shield him from view. “Did you really have to?”

He already knows why Harry decided the birthday suit was a good choice, because Harry is just as much of a stubborn sore loser as he is. Chest rumbling with laughter, Harry presses close to Louis’ back, circling his waist with his arms.

“You acted like you’d already _won,_ can’t have that can I?”

“Won what?” Olly says, drying his eyes from laughing.

“Louis was upset by the yellow swimming shorts and everything’s a competition if you want them to be,” Zayn answers and shakes his head, a fond but exasperated smile on his lips.

“Well, guess we’ve come a long way since the ‘is this shirt showing too much nipple’ days haven’t we?” Nick says.

“I guess we have,” Harry says with a shrug, kissing Louis’ neck. “And sorry Jade, didn’t know you were in here.” He _does_ sounds a little sheepish at that.

“I’ve seen the rest of these pricks’ pricks more times than I’d like to recount, but I do prefer if I could have my coffee before it happens, thanks.” For some reason this _is_ true, their group having grown close enough to find modesty redundant, but Louis suspects Harry might not have thought this through. _You just thought you’d outdo me right, you silly thing._

“Yeah sorry,” Harry says again and she actually walks up to them, Louis’ back still plastered against Harry’s front, and gives Harry a pat on the cheek.

“Well, at least now we know why Louis could barely walk after your last weekend away,” she says with a wide innocent smile and Louis sputters _again_ and laughs in disbelief.

“Oh my god, who are you people?”

“We’re your family love, get over it,” Nick says and Louis shouldn’t really be surprised how happy he feels at that statement.

\---

Olly and Liam have apparently decided that today is Activity Day, and even though there’s some grumbling about it over breakfast, they all gather up on the lawn after the second cup of tea. Turns out that while Liam was busy worrying about certain things, he also spent a lot of time distracting himself by planning. There’s a quiz walk around the lake ( _When the fuck did he manage that?_ ), a croquet tournament, and mandatory Bath Fun—whatever that entails—scheduled for the day and they all divide into teams to start the quiz. When Louis grabs hold of Harry to get him on his team, Harry looks at him with startled eyes. “Wha- what are we doing?”

Louis frowns a bit but sniggers, deciding it’s the early morning rather than Harry being troubled that’s got him so distraught.

The quiz walk is centered around sports with a few, very obviously picked by Nick and Zayn, entertainment questions thrown in. Between the two of them Louis and Harry are not making a bad job of it. Harry keeps confusing which way they’re heading, but Louis keeps them on track in the right direction.

Croquet, on the other hand, is a bloody disaster. Zayn is complaining about it being a Niall-thing and why are they doing a Niall-thing when Niall _isn’t here_ , Jade gives up half-way through with a sour look on her face and Harry nearly knocks Olly dead with the club when he swings a little too vigorously. Nick is the only one who’s actually rather good at it, and that means he’s being overly smug and pokes fun at everyone else’s _form._ They’re all rather excited to head into Bath Fun by the time Liam knocks his ball into the bushes, so they all head down to the beach after Olly provides them with Activity Day snacks consisting of carrots and crisps.

That also seems to be when Harry loses all energy to keep up appearances. As the others play around in the water, jumping off the deck and being too loud for a group of _actual adults_ , Harry smiles distractedly with his eyes fixed somewhere far far away. When Harry stops paying attention to the conversation for the sixth time in the past half hour, Louis’ chest actually goes a little tight.

He can’t really find it in himself to think it’s just him being tired or a little distracted, there’s obviously something on Harry’s mind that he’s not telling, and Louis just. He wants to help. Doesn’t want Harry to spend their vacation worrying about something and dealing with it all by himself.

So after they’ve all packed up and head back towards the house, he pulls at Harry’s hand so the two of them linger behind. “You alright baby?”

Harry, honest to god, takes a couple seconds to react to the question _because he’s that distracted,_ but when he does he smiles warmly and kisses Louis’ cheek. “Of course.”

“You just…” Louis hesitates for a moment because he realises this might not be the time and place. If Harry is bothered by something it might be better to give them some proper time and space to talk it through. “You know what, d’you want to go for a walk with me tonight? Just the two of us?” His voice sounds ridiculously soft, like he needs to coax Harry into agreeing, but Harry just smiles wider, dimples so deep and pretty.

“Sounds perfect.”

\---

After dinner, Harry gives Louis a soft smile and nods towards the door, so Louis’ makes excuses for them and follows him out on the porch.

Harry’s got a blanket tucked under his arm and he’s bundled up in a beige cable knit jumper and jean shorts, hair pulled up in a messy bun on his head. _You look like every soft lovely thing I’ve ever dreamed of._

“Hey baby,” Louis says, voice oddly raspy as he hugs him, fingers curling in the soft knit jumper and his nose pressed against his neck. Harry’s arms curl around his shoulder and he hugs Louis back tightly. _God I hope everything is okay._

“Hi,” Harry says, then he pulls back, a gentle dimpled smile on his face. Louis nearly chokes up at the sight of him. _Jesus fucking Christ, why am I like this._ “Let’s go for a bit.”

Harry leads Louis by the hand around the house and down towards the lake. They laugh a little when Harry stumbles over a his own feet, but other than that they’re quiet. On Louis’ part it’s a bit of an effort, because he really wants to reassure Harry that he can talk to him about anything, but he knows Harry will talk when he’s ready. The sun is setting over the treetops and the light is a gorgeous mix of pink and orange. Louis lets his thumb caress over Harry’s hand reassuringly and Harry squeezes his fingers in answer. There’s a faint blush on Harry’s cheeks and Louis wonders if it’s from the slight breeze or from something else.

They walk past their usual spot on the beach and for a moment Louis thinks Harry is going to lead him into another little rendezvous amongst the trees. That’s before he remembers Harry’s silence and the way he’s still clutching tightly onto Louis’ hand.

Finally Harry seems to find a spot he’s happy with because he speeds up his steps and lets go of Louis in favour of spreading out the blanket. “This alright?” he asks, chewing on his bottom lip as if Louis really cares where they sit. Just to humour him though, Louis surveys the area. They’re on a small hill overlooking the lake, surrounded by trees and secluded enough for a private conversation. _If that’s even what’s happening here._

“Perfect,” Louis smiles and Harry looks relieved when he sits down on the blanket, reaching up to pull Louis down so he can settle with his back against Harry’s chest.

Louis’ heart picks up a little as Harry hugs him tight, chin on his shoulder and fingers intertwining with Louis’ on his stomach. He’s sure Harry won’t say anything that is any danger to _them_ but he’s still nervous, worried about something gone wrong with the family or at work.

“This week is amazing, love, thanks for taking me,” Harry says and nuzzles against Louis’ cheek.

“Well,” Louis clears his throat a little. “Right back at ya, I love being here with you.”

He can hear Harry swallowing since they’re pressed so close and his heart speeds up another notch. _What’s happening baby?_

“It’s kind of mad when you think about it, innit? Like… last summer I didn’t know you, didn’t know Nick or Zayn or Jade and Jesy or Olly… and now it’s like… we’re all a big family.”

“I know, feels weird, like you and Liam and Niall have always been around.”

“Mhmm, so much can change in so little time.” Harry’s voice is a little shaky and Louis tenses up, starting to turn around when Harry’s arms tighten around him to prevent him from doing so. “I feel like the luckiest bloke on the planet.”

Louis tries to relax against Harry, his thumbs starting their soothing motion over Harry’s knuckles again. “That’s me though.”

Harry shakes his head and takes a deep breath before placing a soft kiss on Louis cheek. Then he untangles their arms and pulls away from Louis, whose heart rate is yet again gaining speed. _I’ll have a bloody heart attack before this night is over._

“What are you—” Louis falls silent and just waits for whatever Harry is doing.

With long, gangly limbs and his cute bum up in the air, Harry maneuvers until he’s perched in front of Louis’ on the blanket. There are curls falling from his bun, and dark rosy splotches over his cheeks. If Louis wasn’t so worried about what words might leave his pillowy lips, he’d kiss him fiercely. Harry swallows again and then he looks up at Louis with wide sincere eyes. _Oh god._

“You know before I met you I thought I couldn’t fall in love?” He starts and Louis is a little bit thrown but tries not to show it. _Okay, so this is about us?_ “And I thought... I mean I was kind of okay with it, but at the same time I just… it never felt _right—_ always felt like something was missing. And… then, then I met you,” Harry chokes up and his eyes grow shiny with tears. Louis’ heart thunders in his chest and for once he curses the slow drawl of Harry’s voice. He reaches over to squeeze Harry’s hands tight. _God, I love you so fucking much, what the fuck is happening._

“And it was like, I wasn’t just able to fall in love, but I was _meant to_. Like I was meant to find you, meant to feel like this, because all of a sudden everything felt right. You made me feel like I was right all along—I just hadn’t realised.”

When he finally gets those words out big drops fall down Harry’s cheeks and he sniffles. Louis mind is an incoherent babble of _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_ and _oh my god please tell me you’re not dying._

“And ever since the night we met, every single day since then, you’ve made me feel like a better person, like the parts of me that I didn’t know before are actually quite amazing—”

 _You are baby, the most amazing person ever._ Suddenly Louis’ vision goes a little blurry.

“—and… and the parts of me that aren’t like, _that great_ , they’re fine too.” A small smile twists over his lips and as always the flash of that dimple makes Louis smile too.

“And it’s not just that you make me feel that way, but you’re also the best person I’ve ever met. I wake up every morning thinking that this is _it_ , this is where I was meant to end up all along. Because even though I thought it was impossible, you made falling in love so _easy_. I was so so scared of like… everything, but I was never scared of loving you.”

Harry takes a shaky breath, probably to stop himself from outright sobbing. Louis knows the signs by now, and it makes his chest clench tight and his own eyes burn. He reaches up to caress Harry’s cheek, but he doesn’t dare make a sound to interrupt him.

“Because, you always made me feel like you’d take the love I gave you, and you’d treat it with so much kindness and—and gentleness and compassion. Like you’d cherish it, and you _do._ ” Harry wipes at his eyes and then places a kiss to the palm of Louis hand before resting their joined hands in his lap. “So… the thing is, all I want is to do the same thing for you.”

Louis just stares at him now, stock still, eyes wide with shock and tears blurring the edges of his sight. _You already do baby, god you do, what are you talking about._ Harry falls silent for a few second that stretch out like tiny eternities, eyes falling to their laps before he looks up at Louis with big eyes.

“If you let me, I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life treating your love with the same gentleness, kindness and compassion as you treat mine.”

At that Harry untangles their hands and reaches behind him, pulling out a small velvet pouch from the back pocket of his jeans. Louis just stares, eyes wide and tears falling freely down his cheeks. His heart is beating out of his chest and his mind can’t form any coherent thought except for— _you’re everything I’ll ever want._

Harry’s fingers tremble and he fumbles with the string of the pouch for another few enternites. Louis’ ears might be ringing and he can barely see for the way tears blurr his gaze. When those long beautiful fingers pull out a golden band, though, he sees it with an unyielding clarity. Like the world just fades away and the whole universe is encompassed in the glint of gold.

“So. I was wondering if… Louis, if you want to marry me?” He holds up the ring with a trembling hand, and just like that there’s nothing in the universe but the hopeful green of Harry’s eyes.

Louis feels like he’s dreaming, like his mind is fogged up by layers and layers of deep sleep, because this surely cannot be happening. This surely can’t be his reality, this gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful boy _,_ asking him to marry him, to _be_ with him so thoroughly, so—

“Lou, babe?” Harry interrupts his thought and for some reason he looks _scared_ , like he’s got anything to fear, like Louis isn’t just struggling to comprehend his own reality.

“Oh my god,” he gasps out and it feels like his first proper breath in hours. “Oh my god, _of course_ I’ll marry you.”

And then Harry is in his arms, wet cheeks pressed together and hands clutching tightly to each other. “God, I love you so fucking much, _of course_ I want to marry you,” he repeats because he thinks just once isn’t good enough.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, pulling back so they can lean their foreheads together, his eyes glimmering and stealing Louis’ breath all over again.

Louis nods, realising his cheeks are already hurting from smiling so hard. “Yes, _of course._ ”

Harry chuckles wetly at that, all that tense sincerity melting to give way to pure elation. The crinkles by his eyes deep and his dimples even deeper. Louis knows he’ll never forget the look on Harry’s eyes as he realises they’ll spend the rest of their lives together.

“Now, lemme see that ring, yeah?” Louis asks because he fears he might burst with love if he doesn’t deflect just a little from the enormity of the situation. Harry nods but then his eyes go comically wide and a small gasp leaves his lips.

“Where the fuck did it go?” he says, staring at his empty hands in panic.

Louis can’t help the nervous laugh that leaves him. “Wha- what do you mean? Did you drop it?”

Harry dives forwards, sprawling over Louis’ entire lap as his hands hover over the ground behind them. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he rambles and Louis is still a little too shocked to do anything to help. “Oh my _god!”_ Harry says then and sits up quickly, the ring clutched tightly between his fingers and a relieved grin all over his face. _God you fucking mess of a person, I love you more than anything._

Louis burst out in laughter, happiness forcing itself out from every pore of his body—an overtaking, overwhelming revelation.

_He wants to spend the rest of his life with me._

With hands still trembling and a smile so wide his cheeks are trembling too, Harry grabs hold of Louis’ left hand and puts the ring on his finger. It’s a thin smooth golden band with small encrusted green stones and it fits his finger perfectly, as if Harry has studied his fingers enough to just know. It’s a ridiculous thought, but it’s also _Harry_ so who knows. The ring glimmers against his golden skin and he stares at it speechless.

“Do you like it?” Harry bites his bottom lip nervously and Louis’ belly bursts with at least a billion fluttering creatures.    

“I love it, darling, god, I love you, I’m—” he chokes up and then he just looks at Harry through another bout of tears welling up in his eyes. He leans forward, placing his hand, his hand with an _engagement band,_ against Harry’s cheek and kisses him. Kisses him with the curiosity and excitement of the first night they met, with the fear and nerves as he fell head over heels and the trust and absolute love that’s grown between them.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there’s a voice telling him it’s too soon, people don’t get engaged before their first year anniversary—it’s reckless and naive— but when Harry straddles his lap and leans their foreheads together, that voice easily fades into nothing.

_I want to be tied to you forever. I want to wear your ring and hold your hand and never let go._

\---

They sneak back to the house after spending hours in each other’s arms, just existing together and knowing that they’re just at the beginning of their journey. Harry let Louis put on his complementary ring, matching his with stones of blue. With their fingers linked they studied their hands against the backdrop of the setting sun and later the purple blue of the summer night. Giddy giggling interchanged with staring into each other’s eyes in a way that should be terrifying but only felt like trying to let go of the disbelief that they’d found each other.

\---

If going to bed was hushed giggling and hands clasped tight, tension nowhere in sight as lips hovered over damp skin and eyelashes brushed against cheeks, then waking up was tension coiled so tight it was on the verge of breaking the moment Louis opened his eyes.  Turns out worrying about a proposal, proposing and finally getting engaged released something in Harry, and the moment Louis murmured a “Good morning, love,” Harry’s hands were on him and Louis wasn’t slow to catch up.

“Oh my fucking _god,_ ” Louis groans, pushing his head back against propped up pillows. His hands drag down Harry’s strong sweat slick back, half gone mad at the sight in front of him. Harry is perched on his lap, leaning on his elbows between Louis’ legs as he drags himself up and down Louis’ cock at a maddening pace. His arse is _right there_ , perfect and the hottest thing Louis has ever seen, his hole dusky pink and framed by dark curls as he takes Louis’ cock again and again.

“I love you,” Harry gasps, long hair hanging down over his face as he moves, reaching his ring clad hand back to grasp for Louis’.

“Oh f _uck,”_ Louis can’t help but let out as Harry tilts his hips at the same time as Louis thrusts up into him. “I love you so _much_.”

Harry’s back rumbles a with laughter at that, the way they’re both too frantic, too tightly coiled to keep to sweet innocent love declarations. “Yeah? Bet you do when you fuck me like this.”

Louis laughs too, a short, abrupt sound that goes silent the moment the thumb of his other hand caress along Harry’s crack, feeling the stretch where they’re joined together. Harry gasps and his hole flutters at the touch, at the prospect of _more_ and just the thought is enough to have them both panting.

“I can’t believe,” Louis grunts with each thrust. “I get to... have you like this… for the rest... of my _life_ .”      

“This way, any way, bloody hell,” Harry rambles as he reaches down to grasp his own cock, hanging heavy and leaking between his thighs. Louis marvels at him, at his beautiful body, at the deep timbre of his voice in the morning, the shimmering droplets of sweat falling down from the nape of his neck to curl against his skin just like Louis wants to.

Harry jerks himself off with quick determination, his long hard slides on Louis’ cock turning into small sharp thrust, his arse pressing against Louis’ pelvis. It’s tight and hot and so fucking good Louis’ can feel the tension build in his groin, his balls drawing up tight.

“I’m close baby, so close.”

Harry can’t seem to hear him, lost in his own pleasure for a moment before his toes curl up against the mattress and his back arches obscenely.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuck_ ,” Harry whines for a few drawn out moments and then he collapses between Louis’ legs.

Breathing deeply, so close to falling, Louis tries to control himself, to not just pull out and come against the backs of Harry’s thighs.  

“Come inside me,” Harry says then, the softness of his thighs trembling as he sits up a little.

“Babe, I’m- fuck, I’m close but like, you don’t have to—”

Harry snaps his hips a couple of times before hissing at the oversensitivity, then slowly pulls upwards. Turns out the filthy gasp he lets out as the head of Louis’ cock pops out of him is the drop that has Louis’ free falling. With a loud moan his cock pulses with his release, painting Harry’s bum in white sticky stripes. The sight is so fucking stunning he gets a little air-headed and has to drop back against the pillows again.

It takes them a while to move out of the position, Louis trailing lazy fingers through the wetness on Harry’s arse, and Harry humming slightly with contentment.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Louis says, his other hand soothing down Harry’s thigh, watching the way the ring looks against the pale gold of Harry’s skin.

“I thought we were done serenading arses,” Harry sniggers and then he makes the effort to turn around, plopping down on the mattress next to Louis.

“Well, I’m bloody _engaged_ to your arse, so I’ll serenade it all I want,” Louis says and he knows he looks too fond for a statement like that.

Harry doesn’t seem to agree because he kisses him silly before they even manage to wash up.

\---

Making their way down the stairs, they’re still all wrapped up in each other. Louis can’t keep his hands to himself and feels the urgent need to touch Harry even at the risk of falling down the steps. Harry’s hands curl at his waist the moment they’ve made it down on the ground and Louis kisses him.

They make it into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot, and for some reason it’s not until Harry nuzzles against his neck so hard it makes him laugh, that he turns around to notice their friends sitting at the kitchen table.

They’re all staring.

“Eh, uhm, good morning!” Louis chirps, feeling his cheeks burn because for some reason it’s obvious that something is _different_.

“Oh it’s a _good_ morning, is it?” Nick asks and then the whole table burst out into laughter. Liam is absolutely burning up and Olly is clutching his belly so hard he nearly falls over.

Zayn calms down first and looks up at them, wiping at teary eyes. “You realise the whole neighbourhood heard you, right?

“Yeah, what the fuck was that?” Jade shrieks and laughs into Jesy’s shoulder.

Louis is about to stutter out an excuse or two, cheeks flushing even harder, but then he sees Harry and stops in his tracks. Because Harry might be rose coloured as well, but he looks the farthest thing from embarrassed. He looks _delighted._ His cheeks are deep dimpled and his eyes are basically gleaming. He gives Louis a look, eyes dropping down to where their hands are joined for a second. _God you massive fucking dork, I love you._ Louis rolls his eyes but nods.

“I think we’re excused,” Harry says and then he holds his left hand out for inspection.

It takes them a few moments to realise what they’re looking at, but when Louis’ does the same with his left hand a loud gasp escapes from Nick’s mouth. “No way!”

After that the kitchen is a flurry mess of action, everyone scrambling to get a look at the rings, exchanging hugs and kisses left and right, as they congratulate them.

“You haven’t even dated _a year!”_ Jesy says and pinches Louis’ cheek. “God, you two will be the end of me.”

Louis laughs and gives her a hug, but it’s not until Zayn is right there in front of him, the smallest softest smile on his lips, that Louis actually melts. He loves them all so fiercely, but Zayn will always be his best friend and his stamp of approval feels like treasure.

“Congrats babes,” Zayn says, those warm eyes glinting with fondness and Louis actually tears up.

They hug for a long moment before pulling away and when Louis looks around the first thing he sees is Harry. Harry’s beautiful green eyes that has left Louis breathless since day one. Harry who taught him how to love all over again. Has showed him that even though it’s slightly terrifying, it’s worth it a thousand times over because Harry truly does cherish his love.

Harry carries his love like a trophy, like it’s the most cherished price, when really it’s just Louis. It’s just him, loving Harry so thoroughly he knows he’ll never be the same again. Knows that he’s forever changed because Harry showed him what can grow between quiet whispers and loud shouts. That love is grander than anything, but held perfectly between the blue and green of their eyes.

Gentle, kind, and strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. That's it. Done. Over with. These boys will always continue on their story in my head so at least that's some comfort. (I realise I'm 100% the most emotional about this whole thing, let me live lol)
> 
> Thank you so so so SO SO much for reading. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a tumblr post if you want to [reblog.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/post/157288273578/them-butterflies-written-by-momentofclarity) Thank you!


End file.
